What Dreams May Come
by MattHardyzBabe
Summary: OK this is first Fanfic so be nice and read. It's about Matt and Lita and Lita's past isn't all what it appears to be. 2nd chapter uploaded!Review (you don't have to be a member now!)


She watched him like she always did when she was at ringside and he was fighting, *god if he only knew* she thought to herself

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or any of the characters blah, blah, blah.

I Love feedback so if u wanna e-mail me the address is [Matthardyzgirl2001@yahoo.co.uk][1]

Summary: Ok, kind of a tough one to summarise, but basically it's the first of many chapters and stories about Matt and Lita. This one is giving you a bit of background info so you don't get confused! A big thank you to 'IHearVoicesInMyHead' as she let me use her characters 'Blue terror' and 'Cleopatra'. Don't use my story unless I say yes (which I will, But I wanna know what the hell you're doing with it!!!) 

Chapter 1: Lita's Past

She watched him like she always did when she was at ringside and he was fighting, *god if he only knew* she thought to herself. She loved him know doubt about that, but did he love her?? " C'mon Matt! Kick his bald headed ass!" Lita shouted excitedly *this is where he takes off his shirt! * 

Matt Hardy lifted his shirt expertly up and over his head, Lita, almost deafened by screams from fans, smiled but quickly stopped when Jeff gave her a 'I told you, you like my brother' look. He gave Stone Cold the Twist of fate and it was over.

Matt lifted the European Championship in victory and Lita jumped up and down in excitement. She climbed up into the ring and hugged Matt tightly, returning the hug Matt smiled warmly at her. *God, look at his eyes* Molly Holly ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. Jeff jogged over to her and kissed her passionately. *I wish Matt would look at me the way Jeff did to Molly*, Lita's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Matt's warm hand on hers as he lead her out of the ring. 

"Lita look, we need to talk" Chyna and Molly said simultaneously, "It's about Matt"

"What about him?" she said pretending not to know what they were going on about. "We know you like him silly! Did you really think you could hide that from your best friends!" Molly said happily.

"Yea, we're not stupid honey" Chyna grinned.

Since her mother Linda McMahon had married the Undertaker, her father Vince McMahon had married (and divorced) Trish Stratus, her eldest sister Lisa (and Lisa's husband Owen Hart) had been murdered by Blue Terror, her eldest brother Angel was almost killed (by Blue Terror) and vowed never to enter the ring again as he and his wife Buffy had to take care of Lisa and Owens daughter, Alyssa. Her other brother Shane (Chance) was now owner of the WCW and her other sister Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and her husband Hunter-Hearst-Helmsley were being brainwashed by that son of a bitch Stone Cold Steve Austin. Not that she wasn't happy, she still missed Lisa and Owen, but the Undertaker was a pretty cool Dad. He protected her when she needed it *like Matt does*

"Lita, HELLOOOOOOOO!" Billy Gunn practically screamed in her ear.

"Fuck off, Billy, just coz you're getting married to Chyna in 3 weeks doesn't mean you can go SHOUTING IN MY EAR!!!!"

"You what?" Billy said jokingly, he was always mucking around and playing jokes on everyone, he especially liked to piss off Jeff and Molly when they were together. 

Matt laughed at Billy, he always did. Billy, Jeff and him were all like brothers. Just like Chyna, Molly and Lita. 

Lita thought about Blue Terror, about how he used to hate her and her family. Why he killed their best friend Cleopatra she didn't know. Blue terror loved Cleo, or at least he used to before he committed suicide after murdering the three people she needed most in life.

"Lita, where were you there for a second?" Matt's soft voice woke from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, Sorry Matt I guess I just…."

"Lita, you ain't been right all day, I'm taking you up to bed"

"Ooh!!!" Billy squealed in a mocking tone

"Shut up numb nuts" Matt smiled jokingly

"Matt, it's OK, I'm fine really" Lita assured

"No your not, look, I've been needing to talk to you anyway"

"Really? About what?" Lita asked

"Uh, well, um, could we talk about this in private? You go on up" said Matt, turning around to see Chyna, Billy, Molly and Jeff staring at him as if he had just told them he was about to leave the WWF to take up a career in washing ducks.

"Dude, we gotta listen, it's like the law" Jeff moaned 

"Yea Matt, PLEASE!!!!" Molly looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could pull.

"Guys, please I kinda have to do this alone." He pleaded.

"Matt?" Lita shouted from the landing

"Just coming honey"

Matt took a deep breath and started making his way up the stairs.

*God, look at him, he would never fall for someone like me. Would he? *

"So, do you think they'll tell each other Molly?" Billy blurted out

"I hope so, Lita really needs someone to talk to. You know it's coming up to the 1 year anniversary when Lisa, Owen, and Cleo were murdered, and…." Molly's bottom lip started trembling as she remembered what happened almost 1 year ago. Jeff wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Baby, don't worry. He can't hurt you now, shhhh." He cradled her in his arms until he heard the familiar sound of heavy breathing.

"Is she asleep?" Chyna asked concerned

"Yea, but it won't be for long" Jeff gently laid Molly on the sofa and went into the kitchen

"Ok"

Chyna rested her head in Billy's lap as her stroked her hair softly until she too was asleep. Billy got up slowly and moved a big blue pillow under her head.

"Jeff, you Ok dude?" Billy said as he joined Jeff into the kitchen

"Yea, it's just even though Blue Terror is dead he can still get to Molly. You know how sensitive she gets, She's so annoyed that Matt and Lita aren't getting together you know?"

"I know how she feels" Billy mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing" He lied

So, what did ya think? Not bad for my first fanfic eh? Please help me think of some ideas for a 2nd chapter but it has to have Matt and Lita getting together! Anyway R/R so I don't cry ALL night.

   [1]: mailto:Matthardyzgirl2001@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
